Blindsided
by Fallen1987
Summary: What happens when the schools bad boy falls the schools good girl? Tulie


A/N Now I know that I have not been around in almost a year. I am sorry for this. I have had some family issues that I had to take care of. My dad was told he had cancer and I am happy to tell you that he is doing well and kicking its ass. Now I know you all have been waiting to see what happens between Tim and Julie in my other Fic Two Haves. I do have the next two chapters written up for that but I want to get my new one off the ground first. I hope you like my new story and I had fun writing this.

Summery: What happens when the schools bad boy falls the schools good girl? Tulie

Chapter 1

Her day had been going well so far as good as she could tell. Julie was at her locker taking books out that she needed for her next class when her friend Lois showed up at her locker.

"Hey I am not going to be able to make it this weekend I have to watch the little brother while the parents go out." Lois said as he leaned up against the lockers.

"That's ok we can do it another time" Julie said as she closed her locker and put her notebook in her bag.

"Yeah maybe next weekend we could" Lois had stopped talking as she spotted something down the hallway. Julie looked in the same direction as her friend was. He spotted one thing down the hallway and that was Tim Riggins himself.

"You know I do not get what everyone see's in him, all he does is drink and sleep around and play football and people act like he is some damn god." Julie said as she watched him charm his way through the halls.

"Julie come on look at him, he is so damn sexy I mean come one every girl would be lucky to be you the couch's daughter, the one who gets to hang out with football players" Lois said licking her lips.

"Come on you can not tell me you are going all weak in the knees over a hand through the hair and a smile from him?" Julie said as she watched her friend look over Tim as if her were the last candy bar in the store.

"Yeah come on Julie he I on his way over here." Lois said pushing herself off the locker and then fixing her shirt.

"You know what I am out of here" Julie said as she started to walk down the hall to the library. Tim had been looking at Julie the whole time he was walking down the hall. Once he noticed her walking away he quickened his pace down the hall. He smiled as he passed her friend Lois. Tim smiled as he walked behind her. He found it nice that she did not worship him like all the others she was different. That fact alone made him want her and he would make sure he made Julie Taylor his.

Julie made her way in to the library to get a book she needed before her next class. Tim was thankful that no one was in the library as he walked in after her. Julie had been looking for a book she needed when she felt someone watching her. She turned to see Tim standing there watching her.

"What do you want time run out of rally girls to charm your way in to?" Julie said as she turned back to looking for the book he needed.

"Well well well now aren't we the one with the little attitude today?" Tim said checking out her ass.

"No its not really an attitude Tim it has to do with me not liking you." Julie said not even looking at him. Tim just walked over to her and turned her to face him and he trapped her between his arms.

"Now Jules is that any way to talk to your dad's star player?" Tim said running his fingers down her bare arm.

"Now I would not go as far as to say star player more like star screw up." Julie said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You Jules not all of us can be as perfect as you now can we?" Tim said closing the gap between them.

"You know what Tim I am not as perfect as every one thinks I am I have problems to you know." Julie said as she looked up at him.

"Well then Dillon's beauty is just like the rest of us after all." Tim whispered in her ear a he started to kiss her neck. Tim worked his way down her neck and then around her jaw line to and up to the other ear. Tim could have sworn he heard her let out a little moan as his hard started to move under the hem of her shirt to feel her soft skin. Just as Tim's finger was tracing the bottom of her bar she snapped out of it and slapped his hand away.

"Yeah I might be a mess like the rest of you but you're still a beast." Julie said as she left a smirking Tim behind her.

It had been about a week since Julie had been in the library with Tim. She kept going over and over in her head what Tim had said about her being perfect and better then everyone else. She knew she was nothing like a perfect person. She had her problems and issues like everyone else. Did everyone really see her as the perfect little daughter? Julie just lay back in her bed and looked up at the fake little stars as she thought about it.

Julie did not know how long she had been asleep for but she woke up to her mom telling her dinner was done. Julie rubbed her eyes as she got out of bed and put her hair up into a messy bun and walked out of her room and in to the living room where she saw Tim sitting at the table in the seat right next to hers. Julie had still not found out the reason why she let him get as far as he did with her in the library.

"Hey there sleepy head, how are you feeling?" Tami asked as she put the plates out on the table. Julie sat down next to Tim and pulled her chair up to the table.

"Eric help me get the rest of the food off the grill." Tami asked walking out the back door with Eric behind her.

"You look cute when you wake up." Tim said looking over at her.

"Ah… Thanks what are you doing here?" Julie said as she played with her fork and looked over at him through the pieces of hair that did not make in the bun.

"Your dad called me over to go over some plays for this Friday's game and we ended up playing ping pong and he asked me to stay for dinner." Tim said as he moved the loose hair behind her ear. Julie felt his finger tip on her cheek as he moved her hair out of her face. Julie could not put her finger on it why did he have this effect on her. She was never like this around Matt but when Tim looks at her and touches her she feels something she had never felt even with Matt or the Swede.

"So have any good dreams about me while you were asleep." Tim asked smirking at her.

"Just when I thought the beast might have gone away." Julie said as she got up from the table and went in to the kitchen. Julie went to the fridge and pulled the soda out and set it on the counter. Julie turned around to get a cup from the cabinet when she turned right into Tim.

"What do you want Tim?" Julie asked looking up at him.

"Oh you know what I want Taylor and don't try and tell me you don't." Tim said as he placed a kiss on her neck and stared moving his hand under her shirt. Julie would be laying to herself if she said that it did not feel good. She like the way his rough hands felt on her soft skin. Julie arched her neck back to give Tim more room to kiss. Tim pulled back as he heard her mom and dad coming back in to the house.

"Hey Julie why don't you pour some of that for all of us." Tami said as she closed the door behind Eric.

"Ok, Tim can you hand me two more glasses out of the cabinet over there." Julie said as she tried really hard not to give it away to her mom and dad that she had just let Tim Riggins of all people to feel her up right in the middle of the kitchen with her mom and dad just a few feet away.

Julie and Tim sat down at the table and every one started to talk about the big game coming up on Friday. Julie could not keep her mind on anything that her mom and dad where talking about because Tim's hand had been on her thigh the whole time they were at the table. Tim would just rest his hand on her thigh and other times he would just trace his fingers up and down the inside of her thigh.

"Well Mrs. Taylor you have out done yourself again it was very good." Tim said smiling.

"Hey son I was the one that cooked it on the grill." Eric said as she got up and started to clear the table.

"Well I hate to eat and run but I do have a early morning practice." Tim said smiling at couch.

"Tim you are welcome to dinner anytime" Tami said as she started to do the dishes.

"Thanks Mrs. Taylor." Tim said as he looked over at Julie.

"I will walk you out Tim, be right back" Julie said as she walked out the front door with Tim.

"So Jules wanted to get me alone again I like the way you think." Tim said pinning her to the drivers side of Tim's truck so he her mom and dad could not see them.

"Tim what's going on I don't get it why are you doing this." Julie said as she crossed her arms.

"I like you Julie Taylor and I will make you see that." Tim said as he kissed her on her neck and opened the door of his truck got in and smiled at her as he drove off down the road. Julie watched as he drove away.

The few things she did know were that Tim Riggins was in to her. The second was that she could not lie to herself she like it when he kissed her neck. Then third she was in for one hell of a wake up call.

A/N I hope you like the first chapter of my new story. Please review I like what everyone has to say. Now I am not going to lie I am not yet sure where this story is headed but I do have a feeling that you will like it. So go on and hit that little blue button and tell me what you think. Chapter 2 will be up soon. It is great to be back. KanesFallenAngel.


End file.
